User blog:AYET/Favourite Attack Move or Gesture
Mina-san, ohayo gozaimatsu. So far, it has been a good week for me: * Its my birthday week * OP is back from the break with latest chapter (and a day earlier too) YAY! * Neo is back from her break (due to OP chapter's break) with a latest chapter review blog *''thumbs up''* * MDM is back with another one of his witty blogs, and it had everyone doing everything butt positively responding to his questions ^_^ * BLS is back with another one of his original prediction blogs, which further proves the truth that http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/Darth-Oda_worded.jpg * DSP made an excellent critical thinking kinda blog * quite a lot of blogging activities lately (as there were tons of blogs created within the week) * Panda is back to the chat (not that it relates to me a lot but I know it makes lots of others happy) ^_^ * all official documents has finally been submitted to the registrar, now just the wait for the big day to come WHEEE ~ ~ ~ Today, I would like to talk about those attack moves (canon please, I don't accept filler ones ok) which I really like to see. OP universe has tons and tons of attacks from lots of its characters which are really interesting to see / watch. I took special liking over several ones, as below: * the color trap attacks from Goldenweek (Lil garden arc) This was one of the first of more unique stuffs I discovered in OP universe (Buggy's strange DF powers were among it as well). Such creatively thought off, in my opinion. You put some color onto your opponent and thus change his mood and the overall fight as well. I remembered when I saw it in the anime, I rewind to watch it again 3 times. It was hilarious (for Luffy) and at the same time admiring the uniqueness of that attack move * the "punch and crack the air" gesture by WB-oyaji I bet this has got to be the favourite of many, say aye if you do. Seeing WB performing that move for the first time, I was like "What is going on? Where's the "glass" (which cracked)?" Later when I finally get to understand what is it all about, I can't help but feel amazed. What better way can one portray a person who owns the quake power executing his tremor move than punching the air and crack it. Just blew my mind away. * the "palm grasping something (air or water) and pulling" gesture by WB, Neptune and Ani-boshi I have seen two variations of this gesture. One was during Marineford war when WB just "grab" (or should I say "claw") the air and make the whole island unstable. Remember that scene? The second was when Neptune and Ani-boshi "grab" (or "claw") the water to execute Merman Combat during FI arc. I really like that "palm grabbing something out of nothing" gesture, it looks so cool! * Asura Zoro with three heads, six arms and nine swords. Looks scary, wierd and badass all at the same time. Need I say more?? I am not sure if any of above has actually appeared in some other anime / manga before, but for me I first encountered it in OP and that made a lasting impression in my mind, Oda is a creative genius. Share with me what attack move / gesture which has left you with a deep impression of. p.s. For those who know, PW links has been updated. Hope you like it. Category:Blog posts